The Promise Ring
by HPluvr
Summary: Remus/Hermione all the way! She finds someone. They are from different worlds. Can the worlds be brought together? Does love really surmount all obstacles?
1. My Loveless Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
REVIEW or I'll bite you. No, I'm not that vicious (all the time).  
  
Summary: Remus/Hermione all the way! She finds someone. They are from different worlds. Can the worlds be brought together? Does love really surmount all obstacles?  
  
~Chapter 1. My Love-less Life~  
  
I laid awake thinking, because I couldn't go to sleep. Tomorrow I have a potions test and I can't sleep. This is not good. But I guess it gave me a peace of mind to be able to think without someone every five minutes asking me for help.  
  
I have everything I need for the perfect life, right? I'm pretty, I have good grades, my parents love me, my teachers (well, except Snape) love me, I have two of the best friends in the world. But there is some deep dark void in my life that I can't fill. There is a desire somewhere inside of me, yearning to fall in love. I've had my share of boyfriends, but they weren't exactly the best experiences I have had.  
  
I can't think about this anymore. It just gets more and more depressing. I know what I need. A walk. I got up and tip-toed out into the common room where Harry was sitting reading a book.  
  
"Hermione, what are you still doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I could ask the same of you."  
  
"Studying. I can't afford to fail this potions test tomorrow."  
  
"I think I'm going to take a midnight stroll."  
  
"Wandering the corridors at night? That's not a very Prefect thing to do is it?"  
  
"Yeah, but I need to clear my mind."  
  
"What's wrong? You know you can always come to me."  
  
"I just need to take a walk."  
  
"Well then, here, take this." Harry pulled out a very silvery cloak and tossed it to her. He didn't want her getting caught.  
  
"Thanks," I said and slipped it on. I left and walked around, deciding where I should go. Almost by habit, I had steered myself in the direction of the library. Hmmm, this would be fun. I could browse the restricted section. No, I can't. I would be breaking rules. I already am breaking rules by being up and it's only one little rule. Shut up conscious. Okay, here we go. I slid through the doors and into the restricted section.  
  
Ever since I had to use a time-turner, I've been interested in time-travel. A lot of the in-depth books are kept in here. Time and It's Ways, that looks like a good book. I reached out for it, but another book caught my eye. In a shelf of old worn books was a gleaming black book. It looked new. I picked up that one. I couldn't make out the title, it was the only worn part of it. It just looked odd. I turned to the first page and fell clear into the book.  
  
*** 


	2. Annabelle

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
REVIEW or I'll bite you. No, I'm not that vicious (all the time).  
  
Summary: Remus/Hermione all the way! She finds someone. They are from different worlds. Can the worlds be brought together? Does love really surmount all obstacles?  
  
~Chapter 2. Annabelle~  
  
I had clearly been unconscious and had awoken in completely different place. I was in a room and my trunk was there. Well, it didn't look like my trunk but I assumed it was. This wasn't a dormitory or the library. This was on the Hogwarts Express. Why was I here? How hard did I hit my head? A copy of the Daily Prophet rested at my side. I picked it up, looked at it, and realized the date was too many years earlier. I think I opened the wrong book and it took me back in time. Oh-no. This isn't happening. The inside my trunk said Hermione Granger and no one will know who I am. I am a sixth-year though. How will I explain that one?  
  
I heard voices and they sounded like they were coming into the compartment I was in. A group of familiar-looking people came in and I looked up.  
  
"Hey, this is our compartment. We sit here every year." I realized that this was James Potter talking to me. Harry is gonna kill me when he finds out I met him and he didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll move."  
  
"No, it's okay. There's room for all of us. You must be the new kid." A smile relaxed onto his face and I was vaguely aware I was being looked over. They all sat down.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Annabelle, call me Anne." Sirius and Remus would meet me in the future so I can't use my actual name. My middle name is good enough.  
  
"Nice name. I'm-"  
  
"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin," I stated, pointing at each one respectively.  
  
"Right. How did you know that?"  
  
"I don't know." I gave them a mischievous smile.  
  
"Okay, so can you tell us anything else that we don't know that you know? I think that made sense."  
  
"You are the captain of the Quidditch team."  
  
"That's baby stuff. What is my deepest darkest secret?"  
  
I thought long and hard and decided I was going to embarrass him. I only hoped he had liked her in his sixth year as well. "You have feelings for Lily Evans."  
  
He turned red and put his face in his hands to hide it. Sirius and Remus looked at me in complete surprise. Apparently they didn't know that. I wouldn't have either if I didn't know they were going to get married.  
  
The peachy color had returned to James' cheeks and he was still asking me for more. "Clever, clever. So what else to you know?"  
  
"Ah, not much." If I had uttered the words stag, dog, or werewolf I think they would have killed me.  
  
"What do you know?" He repeated, as if he knew I knew about that.  
  
"Calm down, I'm sure she doesn't know about that." Sirius came to my rescue, catching on to what James was getting at. I'm not stupid, I wouldn't say anything, but James was really searching me for answers. Maybe this game was a bad idea.  
  
"We can't be too sure. She knows an awful lot about us and this is the first time I've ever seen her." He said all this to Sirius, but didn't break the gaze he had with me. It was frightening, but it was kind of looking into Harry's eyes. But they weren't green of course. I just had to get used to that. No, I didn't, I have to get back where I belong.  
  
"Yeah, cut her some slack James. She just got here." Lupin looked at me with a little apprehension, but his face relaxed into a smile when I smiled at him. "So what year are you? You don't look like a first year."  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Where did you come from? What school did you go to? What were your teachers like? Have you had a pleasant experience so far?"  
  
The questions completely dazed my mind. "My past isn't important. My teachers were fine, though I'm sure you have better ones. And yes I have."  
  
"That's great. So do you like to play Quidditch?" Sirius decided to question me too. What is it with them? They're adventuresome though, I like it. But seeing Sirius saddened me because he didn't know he would have to run for his life one day, that he would be the godfather to Harry, that he would die in the manner he did. I must have looked sad, because Sirius said, "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"You just remind me of someone I knew." Well, it was true, sort of. I need to get back to the present though. I can't re-write history here and lord knows if I do. I shudder to think of it. "I'm not really much of a Quidditch person."  
  
"I see. Well, neither am I, but it doesn't appear such when you hang out with these two block-heads. I'm a Prefect and I still can't keep them in line."  
  
"Good luck with that then."  
  
"So what house do you think you're going to be sorted into? There is-"  
  
"Gryffindor." I cut James off before he described everything to me. I know I appeared new, but I knew the ropes, even if I was from the future.  
  
"Right and there also is Ravencl-"  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"Ok, how do you know?"  
  
"I don't." I liked playing with his head. It was fun.  
  
"Then if you don't know how do you know?"  
  
"I don't." I laughed and said, "I'm off to the lady's room. Excuse me." 


	3. The Prefect's Bathroom

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
REVIEW or I'll bite you. No, I'm not that vicious (all the time).  
  
Summary: Remus/Hermione all the way! She finds someone. They are from different worlds. Can the worlds be brought together? Does love really surmount all obstacles?  
  
~Chapter 3. The Prefect's Bathroom~  
  
I made my way up to the restroom where I met a girl with the most gorgeous green eyes. They were exactly like Harry's. I think I don't want to scare her. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, you new? You don't look like a first year to me."  
  
"Yeah. I'm Annabelle, Anne for short."  
  
"Lily. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. I'm getting sorted with the first years, even though I'm a sixth year."  
  
"I'm a sixth year too. I can show you the ropes if you want."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Well, I better get going. We're going to be there soon and I still have to get changed. See you around."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
I walked back to the compartment and was about to go in, but I realized they were talking about me. I wanted to know what they thought about me.  
  
"She was playing with my head, I swear she's a Seer or something."  
  
"She did know a lot about us."  
  
"Yeah, and she's pretty easy on the eyes, huh? Anyone else notice that?" There was silence for a second or two before I heard something I never thought I would hear, especially given the people in the conversation.  
  
"She's an angel." Those were the exact words I heard. It was Lupin's voice I think.  
  
"What, do you like her or something?" I didn't let him answer before I opened the door and stepped inside. I should not have been listening, but it was pretty fun. I stepped in at exactly the right moment because all three looked at me.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?" James was full of questions, wasn't he?  
  
"How much of what?"  
  
"Okay, never mind." Lupin relaxed in his seat. He was rather cute when he was sixteen. I shouldn't get any ideas, I have to get back to the present.  
  
"We're here," Sirius commented.  
  
"Do I have to go into the boats with the first years or am I allowed in the carriages do you think?" I was trying to figure out where she was going.  
  
"Just stick with us. For being new, you sure know a lot about Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"First years, this way. First years."  
  
I was going towards the carriages when I was stopped by Professor Dumbledore. "You are new, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, follow me." I followed him into a separate carriage. "Now that we are settled, I have an important question. I am a Seer and I have seen you in my future. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I fell through a book."  
  
"We need to get you back to where you came from before you cause any damage to the structure of time. The effects could be horrible."  
  
"Yes, I know. And I will be careful."  
  
"Here is a book that may help you out and if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. But to assure no questions will be asked about your past, you are my niece, understood?" He gave me a book that was about time travel.  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
"Now what are you using for a name?"  
  
"Annabelle, Anne for short."  
  
"Here we are, you have to be sorted before the first years." I followed him up to the sorting hat and he addressed the Hall. "This is Annabelle. She is my niece and she will be a sixth year but we need to get her sorted."  
  
I got sorted, aware of the many whispers there were. Gryffindor, of course. Then during dinner I excused myself to the bathroom. Outside the Great Hall I saw Remus.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh, hello Anne. I was on my way to the Prefect's bathroom. Would you like to use it if that's where you were going?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He found the portrait he was looking and said the password. "You can come in. There are two stalls in here."  
  
"Thank you." After I went to the bathroom, I started to wash my hands. Remus did too and we both reached for the soap. It slipped onto the floor and both of us reached to pick it up and banged heads together.  
  
"Oww!" I exclaimed and pulled away.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" He looked at my forehead and gently stroked where we had collided. It was really nice and sweet.  
  
"Not really." I picked up the soap and put some on my hands and passed it to him.  
  
"Thanks." We then both reached for the towel at the same time and were drying our hands together. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He was quite tall.  
  
For that moment his eyes seemed to glow in the light. Our faces got closer and closer and he swept me off my feet in the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced. He was a really good kisser. When we pulled away, I wanted more. I planted a hot kiss on his lips and an electric shock ran through my body. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around me. The kisses got deeper and hotter until he slid his tongue into my mouth. Little naïve me, that was the first French kiss I ever had, but it was awesome. I had forgotten I was backwards in time and just had gotten caught up in the moment. Neither of us had realized we just spent the rest of dinner in the bathroom until we heard voices outside.  
  
"I gonna leave so it doesn't look like we were in here together. See you in the common room?"  
  
"Okay." He gave me a quick kiss and I slid out the door. I was unnoticed. Then I saw Lily.  
  
"Hey Anne. I'm going up to the common room. Want me to show you where it is and give you the password?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you."  
  
"So how are you liking Hogwarts?"  
  
"Good so far."  
  
"Did you get lost? I noticed you went to the bathroom quite a while ago and only turned up now."  
  
"Sort of." It wasn't a lie exactly. I was lost, it was just lost to the rest of the world.  
  
She looked back and saw Sirus, James, and Remus then joined them. "Oh, I''ll introduce you to some people. The three guys back there are inseparable."  
  
"We've met. I met them on the train."  
  
"I hate James because he gets on my nerves, Sirus is bearable, and Remus is an absolute sweetheart. What is your take on them?"  
  
"James asked a lot of questions, Sirus is nice, and Remus is an absolute sweetheart."  
  
"I guess that's something we agree on, huh? One game we Gryffindor girls like to play is to guess who Remus likes because we never know. He never tells anyone and has never really actually gone out with anyone. Which is too bad, because there are some Gryffindors who would kill for the opportunity." Yeah, well I'm one of them.  
  
"I see. Well, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Sure. I promise I can."  
  
"I like him a lot," I whispered in her ear. I was pretty sure he liked me too, but I don't know his dating tactics and if he can make out with a girl and not care for her. If he didn't like me, I think I was going to strangle him though.  
  
"Your secret's safe with me. Oh, this is the portrait. The password is Gribbenhault." The portrait swung open and the common room looked exactly like I thought it should. "I have to go catch up with a friend, you wanna come?"  
  
I watched James, Sirus, and Remus sit onto the couch and I decided I needed to talk with Remus at some point. "I think I'll stay but you can introduce me some other time."  
  
"Okay, see you later." She left the common room and I approached them. There wasn't a seat left on the couch and the nearest seat was facing the other way.  
  
"Hey, it's Annabelle." James waved.  
  
"Hey it's James." I waved back.  
  
"You want to sit?" Remus, being the sweetheart he is, got up and offered the seat to me.  
  
"No, I'm good for the moment. You can keep your seat and I don't wanna throw you off."  
  
"You sure you don't want to sit?" Remus smiled and asked again.  
  
"Well she can sit here because unlike other people, I did not take a ten minute bathroom break." Did Sirus know about what happened? From the look on his face, he did not. I sat down where he was sitting, which was next to Remus.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. We did need to talk. Just not with James sitting on the other side of me.  
  
"Oh, there's Arthur. I have to ask him how his summer went. He was going to visit America." James got up and they started talking as they walked up to the dormitory.  
  
"Okay. About today. Uh, I don't know if it meant as much to you as it did to me but you completely blew me away."  
  
"And you swept me off my feet."  
  
"I did?" He smiled and then said this. "Anne, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course." I was so caught up in the moment again, I didn't think of the fact I didn't belong to this era but then it hit me. But if I'm here I might as well have fun and take some risks in a setup where people don't know me.  
  
"Good." He gave me a light kiss. 


	4. Innocent Remus

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
REVIEW or I'll bite you. No, I'm not that vicious (all the time).  
  
Summary: Remus/Hermione all the way! She finds someone. They are from different worlds. Can the worlds be brought together? Does love really surmount all obstacles?  
  
~Chapter 4. (Not So) Innocent Remus~  
  
We just talked about anything and everything until Sirius and James returned.  
  
"Are you two going out yet?" James is so blunt. I guess Harry gets his being blunt from James.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" I was curious to why he would ask that because I sure didn't say anything. But then again Remus is his best friend.  
  
"Hello? He's my best friend. I can figure it out."  
  
"Yes, but what he had not asked me out yet? That would have been an embarrassing situation you would have brought on him all by yourself."  
  
"But he did."  
  
"Okay, okay. I did. Are you happy?" I could tell Remus didn't like James' intervention with his love life all the time.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Okay, good. I have to go check out the new Prefect rooms they have or something like that. Anyone wanna come?"  
  
"I'm set. I tend to stay away from anything with more than one Prefect."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"I'll come," I piped up. I hopped up and he took my hand and we set out the portrait. He found his room and stepped inside with me. It was really pretty. Much like the room I had in the time I came from.  
  
"This is nice." He closed the door. And sat on the bed.  
  
"Yeah it is." I went over and joined him. I guess I was feeling sexy. How could you not being alone in a room on a bed with a cute guy with a charming personality. Playfully, I pushed him on the bed and kissed him. I guess he didn't mind because he deepened the kiss. I lied on top of him and relaxed myself into his chest. Every time I was near him I felt this desire to just kiss him and have sex. It was very un-Hermione of me.  
  
I slid my tongue into his mouth and explored a bit. I was half-aware his hands started to undo the buttons on my robe, revealing a set of lacy red bra and panties. He took it off and threw it off the bed as we were kissing. I started on his buttons when there was a knock on the door and we leapt apart.  
  
"Remus? We have a Prefect meeting. Can I come in?"  
  
"Uh, I'm changing. One second!" I searched frantically for my robe but I couldn't find it. He couldn't either. Finally we gave up and he gave me one of his robes. "Go in the closet til I leave, 'kay?" he whispered in my ear and I ducked into the closet. "Come in!"  
  
I heard the door open and Lily appeared. "Quick Prefect meeting in the Prefect common room. Are you alright? You're out of breath."  
  
"I was exercising?"  
  
"You? Not likely, but whatever." They left and I took one more quick look around for my robes and I still couldn't find them. I like the smell of his robes. They smell like him. I left quietly and tip-toed up to the common room and found only Sirius and James sitting by the fire playing chess.  
  
"Nice robes, whose are they?" James said without even looking up and made his move. Since I was much shorter, I had to pick up the front when I walked. Also my waist was smaller and I had a lot more on top. That's what I got for wearing a guy's robes.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"I'm telling Remus."  
  
"You do that." I walked up to the dormitory to change and when I returned the three of them, James and Sirius still playing chess and Remus watching. I sat next to Remus and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Even though we were sitting in front of his friends, he gave me a light kiss.  
  
"Hey none of that. And I thought you were innocent, Moony." Innocent? This guy was innocent? I'd like to see him not innocent then.  
  
"Hey Sirius, none of the calling of the nicknames with other people around. I thought we discussed this." James is a really protective person when it comes to stuff I guess.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Checkmate! Hah, I win again. Anyone else up to it?" He smiled at the round of "no" he got. "Well I think I'll head to bed so I can get up for class tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Me too. I have to go to my special dormitory, which by the way, you guys have to see."  
  
"Fine, we will. How about right now?"  
  
"You can see it in the morning. You said you were going to bed."  
  
"Ok, I didn't really want to see it now anyway. I was being polite."  
  
I turned to walk up the stairs, but he caught my arm. "Come on," he whispered and pulled me out of the common room.  
  
We were back in his room and he was showing me around. I sat on the bed and he sat next to me. He pulled me in close and kissed my forehead. I don't know how he does it. How he makes me hot sometimes and makes me loving at other times. I felt safe from any harm.  
  
His hand slid up from my ankles all the way to my waist. The warmth of his hands on my curves was electrifying. His mouth enclosed onto mine and I had somehow worked my way around so that I was straddling him.  
  
I worked very slowly on the buttons of his robes and each removed button revealed more of his body. I eventually had him stripped to his boxers and he started with my clothes. I was still wearing the same lacy red bra and panties. How does he do that? He's preoccupied with kissing me yet he still can undo my robe. Well, whatever he's doing, it works.  
  
"I just met you today," I gasped out while he was going for my bra. The irony of it was amusing. I didn't really just meet him today but he technically met me for the first time.  
  
"I'm sorry." His voice was soft as he moved away from me. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I've never felt this way before about anyone."  
  
"It's ok. I'm just scared."  
  
"We don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I want to. I just don't know if it would be the best thing." Yeah, like what will happen when I get back into the future?  
  
He sealed his mouth other mine and I felt his hands slide around my back. They were warm and inviting. I pulled away and put a silencing charm on the door. I guided his hand to my back and he unsnapped my bra. I became completely naked and exposed. He gazed at me longingly and smiled. He stripped naked and we were just two warm bodies intertwined. 


	5. I'm the Poison

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
REVIEW or I'll bite you. No, I'm not that vicious (all the time).  
  
Warning: There is such a thing as death by fluff...  
  
Summary: Remus/Hermione all the way! She finds someone. They are from different worlds. Can the worlds be brought together? Does love really surmount all obstacles?  
  
~Chapter 5. I'm the Poison~  
  
I woke up the next morning in his arms. It was a pleasant way to wake up. I felt strange though. Oh my God, I think I'm pregnant, was my first thought. I don't know, but this could be bad. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Hey."  
  
"Hi, we have breakfast in an hour. "  
  
"Okay. I'll see you there." I got up to the girls dormitory and snuck into bed. Fortunately everyone was still asleep. I pretended to be asleep when I heard someone's feet hit the floor. Then I really fell asleep to be awoken by Lily.  
  
"Anne, breakfast in ten minutes, why aren't you up yet? You must have gotten in late last night."  
  
"Yeah I did. Breakfast in is ten minutes?" I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. I brushed my teeth and got my schoolbag together. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
We went down to breakfast, but my stomach churned and I could only manage a piece of toast. Classes were a breeze since I had already learned all of it because I was farther into the school year in the future. During History of Magic, instead of taking notes I read the book on time travel.  
  
How could I be so stupid? I just had to find the book to get back to the future. But that would mean I had to leave Remus, who I was falling in love with. But he was falling in love with Anne, not Hermione. We both had deep dark secrets that shrouded our identities, but I was willing to look past it. I love him and I'm going to tell him before I go.  
  
After classes that night I visited his room again and we still had that same passion that made my heart skip a beat. I was so deep into him and his kiss that I didn't hear the door bound open. He didn't hear it either. Thank God we were clothed.  
  
"Whoa! Keep it PG-rated please." We looked up and saw the Sirius and James looking at us.  
  
"Hi," I said. It was all I could get out because my heart was pounding and I was short of breath.  
  
"That's all you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I think that's the only thing she can say. Take a few deep breaths and see if that helps any, Anne." I was going to kill the both of them.  
  
"Do you have a purpose for being here?"  
  
"Actually, we do. Here, Dumbledore said to give this to you." James handed me a small brown package in the shape of a book, the same book I needed to get back to where I need to go.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Okay, we'll be going. Have fun."  
  
"No, you completely ruined the mood. We'll come with you," Remus told them because he's finally got his breath back. I got up and straightened my robes. I needed to talk to Remus. Now.  
  
"Um, can I talk to you?" My voice trembled the smallest bit and I felt the tears fill my eyes. I would lose him forever. I would go back to being Hermione and he would be too old for me. He picked up on the fact I wasn't feeling the best and James and Sirius disappeared to let us talk.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Uh, I've been keeping something from you and I would put everything in danger telling you."  
  
"You can tell me anything. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I paused and gave him a soft kiss. "I have to go. Away. For good. I have secrets, secrets that you couldn't understand or live with."  
  
"I can. I have secrets too."  
  
"Not like mine. I love you so much and promise me you'll never forget me."  
  
"I won't. You're my soul mate. I can feel it. But you can't leave me. I won't let you. I promise I'll be understanding about anything." His eyes pleaded with mine, but I couldn't. As much as I loved him I couldn't risk everything.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow," I decided. The words tore me like a thousand knives slitting my skin. He would remember me as Anne, not as Hermione. In his life I was Anne. We sat and he held me, though I was aware he needed to be held as well. I could feel the tears fall onto my robe and I'm not sure whether they were mine or his.  
  
We fell asleep together again. When I got up, I had to run to the bathroom before I threw up. And then I did throw up. I feel so awful. Morning Sickness. That's what this was, no doubt about it. But I think I knew before that. You just know. I just knew I was pregnant with his child and I had to leave for the future. But what would happen? The book Dumbledore gave me would help most likely.  
  
I frantically flipped through the pages, trying to figure out what would happen to my baby. I finally found it and read:  
  
Chapter 17: Expecting Mothers  
This process can be quite difficult, as sometimes rare events will occur. Using a time-turner is not recommended, because the baby can be lost through the process. Then, if you are using a spell or charm, this is also not recommended. The mother is prone to die through the process. The safest way to transport both mother and child safely to their destination is to go through a Time Page. A Time Page is a book used to go through long periods of time. You must open it up to the same page as you did before in order for it to work. Otherwise, the baby and possibly the mother will be harmed.  
  
I snapped the book shut as I saw Remus stir awake. I had to tell him. It was only right. I had to tell him my real name and I have his child and where I came from. No, I couldn't. It would ruin everything. Remus looked suddenly alert when he saw me.  
  
"I had the most terrible dream. You said you were leaving."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't dream it."  
  
"I will see you again and I will remember. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. I wouldn't give you up, but it would ruin everything." No, it could save everything. I would know where and when to be to save everyone from harm. Wait, no. Time was nothing to mess with. I took a deep breath. "I'm carrying your child Remus."  
  
"You are what? How can you leave?"  
  
"I promise I'll find my way back to you someday with m- our child."  
  
"Here, take this." He held up a small gold ring on a gold chain. It had a familiar design on it but she couldn't place it. There were leaves and fairies peeking from behind them. "This is a promise ring. And I promise I will find you again. This ring will give you the one thing you want most at the exact time you want it. I'm not sure how it works though."  
  
"Thank you. It's not much, but take this to remember me and so you can find me." I held out a piece of paper, on which had a poem and my ring. My ring had a wolf howling at the moon on it. The poem read:  
  
In the thick shroud of leafy darkness  
And the joyous of light  
Your face in the pale moonlight  
And love glowing in the day  
It's not of one to think and wonder  
What could have been  
Because anything that could have been  
That should have been  
Is you.  
  
"I love you, Anne. I always will."  
  
"I love you Remus, but I have to go."  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I have to." It was like Romeo and Juliet. Except I had to face his agony and I could feel mine.  
  
"By the Gods that carry this Earth why must you be so cruel to take my lover and not leave me poison to die? I would take the poison rather than this."  
  
I didn't say anything for a minute, but then I gave him a light kiss and whispered, "Maybe I'm the poison."  
  
"You aren't. You are the antidote." With that I opened the book and fell through it into darkness before I lost my nerve.  
  
*** 


	6. The One Thing Wanted Most

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
REVIEW or I'll bite you. No, I'm not that vicious (all the time).  
  
Summary: Remus/Hermione all the way! She finds someone. They are from different worlds. Can the worlds be brought together? Does love really surmount all obstacles?  
  
~Chapter 6. The One Thing Wanted Most~  
  
I found myself with the book I had opened and set it on the shelf. This was the restricted section and I was under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. I had to take every single bit of strength in my body to stray from the book and walk back to towards Gryffindor. I lost him. I put a hand to my stomach, and I knew my little bit of him was still there.  
  
I went to Dumbledore's office and got in.  
  
"Very good. You are back."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you for your help."  
  
"I presume we have a very big problem we must deal with though." He looked over at me through his half-moon spectacles with those weary blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm so sorry. I don't know what is going to happen. I shouldn't have let it happen. I-"  
  
He cut me off. "Shhh, child. It will be okay. You got out before you said things you shouldn't have."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well, that will teach you not to walk around the restricted section again without permission though."  
  
"Yes it will."  
  
"Now, it is past midnight and we have some explaining to do to Remus Lupin today so you have to get some sleep."  
  
"But he thought I was-"  
  
"Yes, you may have looked different, but the heart doesn't lie. Now go to bed. It is February 14th. Valentine's Day." His eyes twinkled in the irony the day had for me.  
  
"Goodnight sir."  
  
"Goodnight, Annabelle." He winked at me and I didn't know what it was for exactly. Why did he call me Annabelle?  
  
I walked to my Prefect dormitory and fell asleep instantly. I awoke and got dressed, knowing I did not have classes today. That was good, I didn't feel I was in the mood. Oh, shit. There is a dance tonight and I don't have a date or anything to wear. Whatever, I don't think I want to go.  
  
Breakfast was something else. I glanced across the room to Remus, I mean Professor Lupin, but he didn't look back. I don't know about this. I have to tell him all over again that I am carrying his child. I bet he won't believe me.  
  
"We have a special treat for you today. We are going to break up into small groups and have a discussion about love. After all, this is the date that is in tribute to it. So, the groups will have teachers and it will be a time to reflect and such things." Dumbledore looked at me with a smile that plainly said he had me in Remus' group. "The place you have to go is under your plate."  
  
"I have to go to Professor Lupin's classroom," Harry said after he had checked.  
  
"Me too," stated Ron. "How about you Hermione?"  
  
"Oh." I realized I was dazed again and checked under my plate. "Same here." Not a surprise at all.  
  
After breakfast we went over there and Remus definitely looked like love was something he did not want to discuss. He had the hurt and lonely eyes of someone who had been hurt deeply by one they love. And he had because I did it.  
  
"So I don't know how to start." He looked around at the class, which was all the Gryffindor sixth-years. "I guess I'll start with a question. How do you describe love? You don't have to raise your hand."  
  
"When one person is the only thing that matters to you and it's like the rest of the world is non-exsistant." I didn't look up but had a good idea that I was being stared at.  
  
"That's what I would have said. Anyone else?" He paused for another answer. "Okay. How long do you think it takes to fall in love? We'll go around the room starting with you, Neville."  
  
"A long time." "Months." "Years." "I have no clue." "How would I know?" "Awhile." Those some of the answers given. I said, "It doesn't matter the length of time it takes. It's about you and the other person and how much you've fallen how fast. It's all relative."  
  
"Good insight. Anyone want to share a story?" No one moved. Well, it was a really personal topic. "Okay, I will. It was my sixth year in Hogwarts and there was a new girl. Her name was Annabelle. I met her on the train and she knew my name and the name of my friends when we hadn't ever seen her. I thought she was absolutely beautiful and I thought to myself that this was the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. With these things, I just knew. But it turned out I was wrong. Anyway, I brought her to use the Prefect bathroom and when we were washing our hands something happened. We just kissed each other, no questions asked." He looked around the room, and all the girls seemed to be hanging on his every word. Harry looked quite interested too. I was silent, tears brimming on my eyes. "Then we become boyfriend and girlfriend. And later that night we did something I'm not proud of. Don't get any ideas. But then the next day she said she had to leave for good but that she loved me. Love is mysterious because she promised I would see her again and I haven't. I. . ." His voice trailed off and a tear ran down his cheek. I couldn't stand him getting this emotional.  
  
"In the thick shroud of leafy darkness  
And the joyous of light  
Your face in the pale moonlight  
And love glowing in the day  
It's not of one to think and wonder  
What could have been  
Because anything that could have been  
That should have been  
Is you." I recited the poem I gave him before I, er- Annabelle, left.  
  
"What?" He looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"By the Gods that carry this Earth why must you be so cruel to take my lover and not leave me poison to die? I would take the poison rather than this." I looked at him straight in the eye and he looked into mine.  
  
"Maybe I'm the poison." He looked at me with knowing.  
  
"No you aren't. You are the antidote." I looked at him and everything else faded away. I pulled out the small chain with the ring on it and slipped on the ring. "And I am Annabelle. I traveled back in time on accident. I know you fell in love with Annabelle, but-"  
  
"Names mean nothing. I fell in love with you." He kissed me and I felt his body start to transform. This wasn't a full moon, right? No, the lean body became more muscular and full. When I had pulled away, I was looking at a sixteen-year-old Remus Lupin.  
  
"So this ring would give me anything I want? I think it just did."  
  
"Marry me, Hermione Annabelle Granger." 


End file.
